


everglow

by deandreart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kingsman!Harry, M/M, Prince!Eggsy, harry never died, obviously fluff but if someone wants to write smut one go ahead since it's not my forte, valentine kidnap eggsy, you know like prince!eggsy saved by kingsman!harry and something happened in his cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandreart/pseuds/deandreart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when he's kind of kidnapped by a megalomaniac Richmond Valentine that planned to killed off three quarter of the population he never thought a handsome gentleman spy will save him (after he saved the world of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	everglow

**Author's Note:**

> But when I’m cold, cold  
> Yeah, all alone, the sun  
> And I know that you’re with me  
> And the way you show, when you’re with me it’s everglow  
> But you give me this feeling, it’s everglow
> 
> \--Coldplay, Everglow.

Prince Gary "Eggsy" Unwin of Welsh never thought it was really possible to be kidnapped. well, he kind of never expected to be kidnapped by a such megalomaniac who just asked him to be the part of his plan to killed off more than three quarter of the population to 'cure' the world, no, that's insane and he's not that kind of person like Richmond Valentine and his assistant named Gazelle, who just killed his bodyguard with his bladed prosthetic legs. so he found himself imprisoned in the cave out of nowhere. what will happened to the world? who knows, really.

it's his third day in his cave when Richmond Valentine mentioned it's the V-Day and he invited him to his party, which Eggsy declined of course. after hours he's waiting for this to be done, there are gun voices from the outside, and explosions, what in earth happened, he'll never know but he hoped it was a good thing like someone tried to save the world or maybe save him from this prison.

"Merlin, I'm fucked." voice behind his door said.

curiously, he approached the door, like trying to open it in case it's done or something, or to see what happened just slightly with no avail, but there's nothing so he tried to listen to that voice again just in case he died or not.

"Merlin, can you activate the implants?" the voice said again, with desperation, Eggsy heard.

there are some explosions voices after a while, and Eggsy is really desperate to know what the hell just happened out there. "Shit, Merlin! You're a genius!"

"you think I'll be stupid enough to put that thing in my head? all of innocent people died, now what? You didn't stop shit!" Eggsy could hear Valentine's voice echoed through the coridor. okay, so this person killed who?

"HELLO? WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE?" Eggsy screamed in front of his door, in case the guy in who is in front of his door still there. it's a good thing when the small window in his door opened and revealed a handsome gentleman with a glasses, Eggsy knows he's saved from this disaster at least.

"Aren't you're the prince that went missing?" he asked.

"yes, I am. can you get me out of here?"

the gentleman raised his eyebrow slightly, and Eggsy never seen someone who can be that attractive his whole life. "if I get you out of there will you give me a kiss? I've always wanted to kiss a prince." he said.

Eggsy knows his life will be damned. his father won't be happy with this news that maybe Welsh will never get a new princess from their only prince. or maybe he'll be happy if they get another prince?

"Harry, the world went mad already, we got no time to chill with the prince." Merlin intrude, Harry mentally groaned. "Sorry, love. Gotta save the world first."

"if you save the world, I'll give you more than a kiss." Okay, it was too forward of Eggsy but he got nothing to lose, the world might end today anyway.

"I will be right back." the gentleman spy winked.

Eggsy swears his heart just stopped beating that moment. "Good luck!"

 

***

 

after about an hour or so there is a knock in his door again, Eggsy gladly approached the door that revealing the handsome gentleman. "Did you save the world?"

"yes, I do."

"do you want to come in?'

"yes, I will." Harry winked at him again. that moment Eggsy swears he'll get a cardiac arrest if this gentleman spy winked at him for the third time. The gentleman spy tried to opened the door with no avail, he just remembered that the door is still locked. Damn it. "Merlin?"

Harry happily punched the code and magically opened the door.

 

as the gentleman spy entered his cave, he was already on the sofa waiting for him. he's taller than Eggsy, way older and way builder than Eggsy of course. even though Eggsy exercised frequently, just in case something bad happened to him so he could at least defended himself a bit, but of course, Eggsy never expected a girl with bladed prosthetic legs will be his opponent, it's like way out of his league.

"So, Prince Gary from Welsh, my name is Harry Hart, and I'm here to save you, after saved the world, of course." and Harry never thought after three decades of his career he will fall in love with anyone, until now really, but of course just in case Harry won't call this love yet, attraction should be enough for now.

"Please, Eggsy is okay. it's weirded me out when someone as attractive as you called me Gary. and Hello, Mr. Hart. Glad to have you to save me." it was his turn to wink at the gentleman spy. he hoped it works the same effect as the gentleman's winks at him too.

"Harry is okay, Eggsy. Do you have a time to chill out and drink or you want to get out of here already? I've had a rather emotional day, it'll be nice to have a nice drink after I saved the world." _God, look at those beautiful green eyes. I could just sit down in my bed all day while looking at them._

"of course, drink would be nice." Eggsy poured both of them glass of wine the gentleman spy brought from the party probably, and Eggsy really wanted to know, what happened out there and if this Valentine guy died or not, did Harry defeated this Gazelle girl, or what happened to the world while he's kidnapped, there are so much things Eggsy wanted to know but of course if the gentleman don't mind sharing things with him. just in case Harry is tired from saving the world Eggsy won't mind, they could have a lunch later on or something.

it's been a long time since the last time he had a real date, but Harry would like to have one very soon with Eggsy, it will be a shame if he didn't asked him for one. "say, Eggsy, are you free this weekend? I would like to have a lunch date with you after I'm done sorting out this chaos, but if you wanted to, and if you're available, of course."

"I would like to, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> English (especially British) isn't my forte please bear with my grammatical error.  
> it's just suddenly i was like "let's make prince!eggsy with a kingsman!harry like what happened in the movie" and i thought it's won't be that bad to write lmao  
> sorry if it's out of your expectation, gonna be honest that I'm not expert on writing, just sometimes got idea but only put it on my wip lol  
> this is... so short... and probably i"ll edit this later on when i had some time soon... and I'm not satisfied with the ending.  
> anyway, thank you :]


End file.
